zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.20.242.10
Hi there! Welcome to Zeldapedia and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community Portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest.-- Minish Link (Talk) 02:07, April 12, 2012 Warning This is an official warning about your conduct. Please don't ever defame any user on this page again. Also, no more lies. K bro? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Talk pages are for discussing article content, not telling others about bugs/glitches or personal experiences. Forums would be more appropriate for that. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) still, I find it best in my heart to atleast notafy wikis of the issue, many GOOD wikis list all the bugs of a game etc., take terrarias wiki format for example, and I mean the officiall terraria wiiki, it lists the bugs, so whydesnt this wiki list bugs on some items? I am just trying to help out, plus, discoveries, lead to more information, the more you discover about a game that no one else has, the better a wiki can improve, you should know that. I also want you to know how important it is to list bugs, so that if they harm a player they can be avoided, thats why players g to wikis, to get as much infromation as humanly possible to help them progress through a gamme if they are stuck, I also said in a previous talk page that each cartridge of zelda majoras mask was different, which means some crazy stuff could happen that no one else hs seen in the game becuase its hidden in the levels of your cartridge alone, like in majoras mask of a SECRET big octorock fight (which is also filled with havoc), but unfortunately, I wont go into detail into it, either way this is my talk pageand I think I have some good points I point out that could help the wiki, and I just LOVE the format of zeldapedia its uniqe and navigations easier than most other wikis. 21:51, November 11, 2012 (UTC) We do have pages specifically for glitches; we just choose to keep them separate from the main articles to avoid cluttering them up. I'll admit that the glitch pages are of low quality compared to the rest of the wiki due to a lack of quality control, but they do exist. ''Xykeb Yvolix ' 22:17, November 12, 2012 (UTC)